Only In The Night
by starshine17
Summary: It's been almost a year since Edward left. And he has been back for months. Why is it, with the wedding only weeks away, that the nightmares have returned and why are the even worse than before?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one so cut me a bit of slack...that would be amazing!!**

BPOV

_I screamed._

_No one heard me._

_I couldn't see anything and I couldn't feel anything. I tried to thrash my limbs, but they wouldn't respond. _

_It was a blackness that took away everything. Even my hope._

I heard the soothing murmurs of my love. His arms tightened around my waist as he tried to calm me without waking me. I began to relax. The nightmare was just that, a nightmare. I knew this wasn't a dream because if that was reality, I wouldn't be able to dream this.

I looked up into the liquid topaz of Edward's eyes. They were swimming with concern and fear that made him seem even more perfect. He was constantly on edge these days. He seemed afraid that at any moment I would jerk the gorgeous ring off my finger and finally realize what I was about to lose, and decide he wasn't worth it anymore. I didn't know why.

Since the night that I told Jacob that I chose Edward, he wasn't really speaking to me. Not in that 6-year-old, throw-your-hand-in-their-face kind of way, but in that he didn't seek my company anymore. Which was even worse.

After Edward had come back, my nightmares had subsided. Instead I was too intoxicated with his scent and the feel of his arms around me to even contemplate the emptiness I had felt, much less focus enough on it to dream of it again.

I felt Edward wind his arms even tighter around, bringing me even closer to him. I loved it. I breathed in his scent for the millionth time, but I still reacted as if it was the first. It knocked my sanity away. As I put my head in the hollow between his head and shoulder he murmured, "You're up early. Go back to sleep."

I moved my head to glance at the clock and saw the bright red numbers saying it was 4:30 in the morning. I put my head back where if had been and mumbled, "Okay."

I think I had fallen back to sleep before I had even finished my attempt at the word.

EPOV

I stared at the angel in my arms, my heart disbelieving that she would choose me over someone who could give all any human could ask for. My angel, my Bella had chosen my abnormal existence and I knew it was taking a toll on her.

It had been three weeks since she had told Jacob about her decision and every night since, she had had nightmares. At first I believed it to be the after effects of seeing the vampire casualties and the Volturi again, but then when she never screamed but only trembled I began to worry.

I wanted so badly to know what went on in her head. I wanted to see what caused her pain and stop it. All I could do is pull her tighter and hold her closer. Soon we would closer than ever…that is if Alice didn't drive her to insanity or suicide with all the wedding plans.

BPOV

_I heard screaming. Shrill, terrified screams surrounded me. It took me a moment to realize the screams were escaping from my lips. Alone in the dark, I suddenly felt a new presence with me, but I couldn't find it with any of my senses. I ran as fast as I could but couldn't tell if I was getting anywhere. I heard brisk footsteps approaching, gaining on me. Then there was silence for a moment when I caught my breath._

_Iron hands suddenly grabbed and I let all my breath out in a scream that didn't even make it past my lips because I heard a voice whisper in my ear, "I warned you."_

_It wasn't the words the scared as much as the voice that spoke them. It was a smooth, velvety voice. One I could recognize in any crowd. It was Edward's._

_But I didn't have much time to let the fear sink in because I felt teeth sink into my neck. _

_I laid there feeling nothing and waiting for my conscientiousness to disappear. It was betrayal at its worst._

"Bella, Bella!" I heard his fervent whisper. I felt his hands on my face, fingers stroking my face. No, he was wiping away tears. I gasped for breath when I realized that I had not been breathing, which must have been why Edward looked blatantly scared.

I glanced at my clock again to see it screaming in red that it was only 6:00 in the morning. I silently cursed to myself and began to roll out of bed, except I didn't move in the right direction. I felt myself pressed against Edward and I heard his perfect, velvet voice in my ear. My body tensed, every muscle involuntarily tightening into knots.

"What happened?" he quietly pleaded. I looked into his and saw concern mixed with fear, and as always that little hint of frustration when he couldn't just read my thoughts.

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't get away with it.

"Bella, you are hiding something, which generally means it is something I should know. There is no way the truth could alarm me or hurt me any more than the multiple things I could imagine. Now please skip all this nonsense and tell me why for the second time you woke up and looked at me with a look of pure terror."

"Um well…I don't wanna talk about it because it doesn't matter. It was a nightmare and I've already pretty much forgotten it." He still didn't believe me, but I didn't give him a chance to force me anymore. Pushed to roll out of bed saying, "I need a moment, a human moment as usual. Please, let me go." I think it was the note of detachment in my voice that made him allow me to go.

EPOV

As I watched her leave the room I sat up and jumped out the window. Running always helped to calm me and clear my head. She wouldn't even know I was gone. I ran through the woods behind her house and it was there that it hit me. A scent I recognized but couldn't place.

I ran back to Bella's as fast as I could.

BPOV

Edward came bursting through my window and wrapped his arms around me. I had been momentarily shocked that he had left, but when I saw his cold, hard gaze I knew to hold still and clamp my mouth shut. Now was definitely not the time for questions.

**Like I said, this is my first so review PLEASE...even if all you do is yell at me, it helps. Believe it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ummmmm...yeah don't have much to say...just that thanks to those of you that gave me feedback...i really appreciate it!!**

BPOV

He scooped me up into his arms and ran down the stairs and out the front door silently and faster than I think he has ever moved with me before. Once the moist air hit our faces, he shifted me onto his back effortlessly. In a matter of minutes, we were at the Cullen house and Edward was putting on my feet.

His hard expression softened and he stroked my cheek lightly for a second. Too soon he turned, grabbed my hand, and dragged me into the house.

"Alice," he muttered. She came down the stairs, with a worried look on her pixie face.

"Edward I don't know. I can't see anything," her eye narrowed when Edward growled. "I have seen nothing and you CANNOT be angry with me, I am stretched to my limit. Edward you won't go there and you and I both know it!!"

He dropped his anger. I decided this was my opportunity or else I would end up hopelessly behind. "Um, Edward…would you mind filling me in on why you are acting so…" I didn't finish because he gave me a look that could kill. My eyes involuntarily widened.

His expression went back to being overcome. He sighed, "Bella, when I left, I caught a scent that I recognized. But I couldn't place it. All I know is that someone is lurking in the woods behind your house and has been doing so for some time. In light if recent events, I'm allowed to over-react just a bit, don't you think?" He sighed again. "That last part was not directed toward you." He stared pointedly in Alice's direction.

I stared blankly at him. I didn't want him to see the worry that was consuming. He knew the scent, which means it was vampire. He would have mentioned if it was werewolf. Were my nightmares related to this?_ No Bella. You are worked up over nothing. Your nightmares are probably just from your nerves being stretched because of the wedding. There is NO ONE after you this time. _I sighed too.

"Maybe we should just take a few precautions and not worry about it too much. I can stay here and then I would have all of you watching me and monitoring EVERYTHING," I looked straight at Edward, "that goes on in forks. There's no way anything tragic could happen." I said, not wanting to deal with yet another catastrophe.

EPOV

I can't believe Alice is taking this so lightly. I give her that I might be over-reacting a bit, but still it is nothing to shrug at. And Bella, why is she so unafraid. She usually puts on a brave face but is still filled with fear; hence I sat out of the fight last June. But now she looked worried for only a moment.

I decided Bella was right. Her staying here was the best we could do, and, if I were honest with myself, it was all we really needed to do. With the wedding only three weeks away, she was so close to being out of any danger. I decided to let it go.

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes. She could see right through my mask to the decision I had just made. I saw her lips twitch into a smile.

"Alice, you are right. Of course you are right. I was over-reacting, but I still want her here this weekend, just in case." I stated flatly.

"I won't let her out of my sight," she said, dancing the rest of the way down the stairs. She stopped right in front of Bella. "Since you're already here…"

Bella cut her off, "Fine, Alice. Whatever you need." She looked up at me. I heard a faint "Aren't you going to save me?" At first I thought she hadn't said anything, until I saw her lips mouth the words again.

I leaned down and kissed her for a moment. Trailing kisses along her jaw until I reached her ear, I whispered, "No."

I felt her pull away. She rolled her eyes before turning around and allowing Alice to drag her up the elegant staircase to what I'm sure she was convinced was her death. Once I heard Alice's thoughts saying, "_No, I won't tell, but I still think you shouldn't worry about it," I_ walked out the door and ran back to Bella's house and the forest behind it.

BPOV

_Alice I am going to KILL you!!_ I was screaming and fuming inside my head. We had been over this a thousand times. The flowers, the place-settings, the guest lists, the dresses, the gift registry, the rehearsal dinner were all decided upon, finalized, and verified. _It's Alice. You knew that one decision was not going to be enough._

"I was thinking that instead of white roses, we should switch to red and white. It would add some color to the decorations and tie in with the dresses and set a more romantic mood…" she was rambling about flowers like she had for the last half hour.

"Alice! I told you, whatever you think is best. You know already that I will love it, so why are you putting me through this?" I was surprised at how calmly I said this. In my head I was tearing her to pieces, even though she was my best friend.

"Because believe it or not Bella, I want YOUR opinion and I want YOUR ideas and those I cannot pluck out of thin air. I want you to be a part of this and I want you to remember this with happiness. I don't want you remembering how the whole time you were just waiting for it to be over," she said this equally calmly and I could tell there was very little exasperation in her voice and that did not take great strain. She was looking out for me. As usual.

Speaking of which, that was one thing I was looking forward to about this wedding. I dreaded disappointing my mother, who was holding out hope that we would decide to wait and date some more, and going against everything I was brought up around. But I had to admit, I sometimes liked it when people gawked at my ring and when Edward would hold me and people would look at us with wistful glances. And truth be told, when I was at my dress-fitting, I was almost flying in every direction possible because I was so excited and, as much as it pained me to admit, I was giddy. But when I tried to hate myself for being like that, Edward would wrap his arms around me and I forgot why I even cared. But as the wedding approached, so did my "transformation." Edward refused to talk about it, but it was made clear that he would hold up his end of the bargain, no matter how much he didn't want to. And for that I was grateful. I would finally be on even playing ground with the Cullens. They wouldn't have to worry about me and protect me every five seconds anymore. Something they had been doing constantly since they had met me.

"Bella. Bella? Did I make you mad? I didn't mean that I didn't like the idea of having the rehearsal dinner here too, I just meant that decora…"

I cut Alice off, "No! I'm not mad, just lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"Well, I was saying that the rehearsal dinner…" she was trying to convince me to have the rehearsal dinner somewhere else than the Cullen house. And I found that I actually thought she was right.

"You know Alice, you're right. And actually I kinda have a place in mind…"

"Bella that is SO perfect!! I'll go make reservation right now! Everyone is going to LOVE it!" She danced to the phone by her bed and began calling the restaurant. She waved her hand signaling that I was finally dismissed. I glanced at the clock and it proclaimed it to be ten o'clock in the morning. We had been at this for only three hours.

As I walked down the stairs my stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten yet today. When I reached the bottom, I was greeted with the smell chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen. Esme called to me, "Bella, dear, come eat. You must be starving!" Leave it to Esme to take your mind off things…or was that Jasper around the corner?

EPOV

When I reached the back of Bella's house, my protective instincts took over again. _Why can't I remember that scent? What do they want here? What is so fantastic about forks that every vampire in the world finds the need to come here? _I shook my head.

I stood there for a moment and let the scent overwhelm me. It all came flooding back. Of course I knew that scent, but I wanted to be sure before I scared the rest of the family, especially Bella. I called Carlisle.

**I think i got a bit melodramtic, let me know what you think please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry i took so long to update. **

BPOV

I took a bite into Esme's pancakes and they were like everything else the Cullen's put their minds to: perfect. She cleaned and let me clear my head while I ate, knowing my usual mood after I left Alice and her planning. A sudden spike of irritation came, but was suddenly put out.

"Jasper!" I said. "If you don't mind I think I can handle my own emotions, thank you."

He came from around the corner. "Sorry Bella. Edward put me up to it," and he turned around and walked out of the room. When I looked back at Esme she smiled her most diplomatic smile and sat down beside me.

"You know Bella that it's just because we love you. They all try to do their part keep you safe and _some_ aren't quite as worried about how happy that makes you." She said.

"I know. I'm just ready to have this over with. And with all the nightmares, I haven't been sleeping well. I'm scared, nervous, excited… but I'm just ready to finally have things go back to normal. Or at least something resembling normal. I'm ready to be able to take care of myself. I'm ready for everyone to quit constantly worrying about me." Esme was always easy to talk to. Of all of them, I think she worried about me the least. But still I was kinda sorry I had unleashed all of this to her, especially since I didn't want Edward to know. "Um, do mind _trying_ to keep this from Edward. He's already going into his overprotective mode over something trivial. I _do not_ want him worrying about a few nightmares and a little unhappiness because for the most I'm completely pleased with the way thing have worked out."

She chuckled lowly, "Yes Bella. Edward may think he can hear everything, but we have all learned a few tricks." She stood and started walking out of the room but spun on her heel and faced me and said, "Bella, please, please, please be careful for the next few weeks." Then she rushed out of the room without giving me a chance to respond.

I hopped out of my chair, greatly disturbed by what Esme had said. I walked all the way to the door before I realized that I had not driven my truck over here and, therefore, had no way home. I sighed and called Alice's name in a normal speaking voice. She would hear me.

She came flying through the front door and said, "I've already got you covered," as she dragged me, slowly in her terms, to her yellow porche. She, like all her family members, drove entirely too fast. I found myself gripping the edges of the seat, as usual. It was a habit I couldn't seem to break because it made me feel safer. Even though I knew I couldn't be any safer than I was in the mere presence of a Cullen family member. Soon I would be one too…

In weeks, three to be exact, I would no longer be a frail human. Something that would make the lives of all my friends easier. In the year and a half I had been here, I had shaken up the worlds of both vampires and werewolves that had managed to live in peace. I had managed to bring the together in a somewhat friendly way; they were allies at least. But then again, I had started another war, one between my love and my best friend. As of now I had no clue where Jacob was. His pack only knew that he was in the woods somewhere on the continent. I wished I could talk to him. I wished I could make him be my best friend again. But for that I would have to give up Edward; and I wasn't willing to do that. In other words, I wanted the impossible.

All of the sudden I heard Alice mutter, "Oh no you don't!"

She glared at me, when I decided to ask what was up. "_Your_ fiancé and my _brother_ has bitten off more than he can chew…sorry for the choice of words. He and Carlisle are waiting for you in your living room. I don't know why, all I know is that you are not going to be happy. And that he is planning on yelling at me later. Hence my previous statement." The car lurched forward as she made the car go even faster. I closed my eyes, knowing it was better than trying to talk to her when she was like this. Where was Jasper again?

In a matter of minutes, we reached my house and I walked to the front door, slower than usual just to make Edward irritated. It was one of the few advantages I had over him. And as usual, I didn't get to hold onto it for long. Edward came out the door, flew over to me, and carried me inside. My heart stopped. This was _not_ going to be good.

EPOV

Carlisle left work to come out and help me. When he got to the spot, I told him my theory and he silently nodded to me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran. Minutes later, I came speeding back to see Carlisle in the exact spot that I had left him in. "Edward, you know you can't go storming around killing things."

I grunted in agreement. I wanted to, desperately. "I don't think we could hold them off for another three weeks. This is going to kill Alice and Bella…" I paused. I didn't want to contemplate about what Bella would think. Would she do whatever it took, as usual? Or would she finally have enough and leave this terribly mixed up and strange life? This is the very thing she hates most. Springing it on her like this was bad enough, but now she's lost any time to prepare. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know that it will all work out. It's not like there's an army of them. They are easily dealt with. No one is going to get close to her. There is absolutely no need for you to jump to conclusions and do something you will undoubtedly regret." Although he was firm, he still had his signature compassion coming through his words. He had a knack for talking sense into me.

"But we still need to keep her at our house until the wedding. Someone will always be watching her there." I was unsure of what Carlisle had said. It wasn't like we could touch them; otherwise we would have the whole vampire world unleashed upon us. But I kept that to myself. It bothered me though. It seemed that they had been here for a while. Why hadn't they come out and told us? Why hadn't we been given an upfront ultimatum? Why hadn't Alice seen them coming? Why hadn't she seen them here? I shook my head.

I ran to her house and let myself in. Carlisle followed me, something along the lines of wanting to keep me calm and maintain a certain level of common sense. I didn't really care.

When Bella and Alice had gotten to the house, I had heard Alice screaming at me in her head.

_Edward, you are NOT going to blame anything on me. I do my best but I will not be able to see everything in the world that happens…_ I tuned her out. Bella was trying to be funny. I was unusually impatient at that moment. I rushed out and got her. Alice stomped in behind me.

I set Bella down on the couch. She was trying to see through my mask. I looked at her for the thousandth time, but still got my breath knocked away like it was the first. Her eyes widened, but before she could say anything I placed my hand on her lips.

"Bella. There is nothing…unusually wrong. It's just that we think Jane and Felix are here." I watched as her eyes got even wider and she took in a sharp breath. "They have been here for a while though and haven't done anything yet. Which means that I believe you are relatively safe. As safe as you could be when you constantly hang around with a coven of vampires." I chuckled as she gave me a pointed look. I talked over her attempt at an argument, "What concerns me is why Alice couldn't see them. And why we haven't heard about anyone going missing. They are depriving themselves, or feeding only on animals. They want something but aren't going to do anything rash. Especially if we keep you where _someone_ will always be suspicious of your whereabouts."

It was common knowledge that Charlie did not trust me, but that he adored Alice. If she could convince him to let Bella stay at our house for the next few weeks, he would constantly be checking up on her, making the subtlety needed to kill Bella entirely impossible.

She sighed and I was hit with her scent. I was overcome with a sense of need, not to feed, but for her. I shook it off.

"Fine. I'll go get my things," she said. She tried to sound resigned, but I knew that she was more than pleased to be staying there. I knew she loved Charlie, but Bella felt more at home among my family, her family too, to put it bluntly. Carlisle and Alice walked out the door, nodding to me on their way out. They knew I would take care of her.

I followed her up the stairs and sat on her bed. Pulling her into my lap, I kissed her jaw until I found her lips. We stayed like that for an immeasurable about of time. When I pulled away, we were both out of breath, but she still let her face fall into a pout. I kissed her forehead lightly and whispered in her ear, "You know the others will be wondering where we are. Soon Bella. Soon."

She got up and threw some clothes in her bag. She knew Alice well enough by now to know that she would leave more clothing than she came with. And that there was no need to take much of what she already had. In a matter minutes, she was finished. I stood and she came to stand in front of me. She rested her head on my chest and simply collapsed into my arms.

**okay. had to add the drama. and i'm gonna worn you now. i could be a few days before i have time to update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**so yeah i got bored and rewrote this 3 times...it's a bit unusual and i'm not sure about it...it seems kinda ooc but let me know what you think**

ALICE POV

I can't BELIEVE that he would try and blame me for this. Even for a second. I know he didn't mean it but honestly, what more can I do? I watch Bella's every move…not to mention Aro's and EVERYTHING around and in Forks. What is there left for me to do? Watch every person in the world and make sure they don't hate Bella for some stupid reason or other? At that rate, I might actually go suicidal. And besides I would miss SO much that it wouldn't help when it mattered. Besides his little "gift" isn't helping all that much either and I know he beats himself up about it, but still… I think he should have changed Bella the first time she asked. As much as I want to think he's so self-centered, the fact of the matter is that has isn't. And that's the problem. Even when it would help to do something for himself because it turns out to be best for everyone, he won't do it. Even though he thinks we are soulless, he is proof that we are not. He's the counterexample to his own theory…how's that for irony? But still I think this would be SO much easier if I could just watch Jane and Felix…I knew that they were coming here, to the US, but not here, in forks. Why? Why can't...

"THAT'S IT!!" I screamed.

As I ran out of the room, jasper tried to calm me down enough to explain. "I can't. I NEED Carlisle NOW!!"

EPOV

I held her limp in my arms. I was stunned into silence. My brain was frozen and I couldn't seem to get myself to do the million and one things in needed to. All of the sudden, my still mind was forced into action by a shrill shriek in my head.

_HELP ME!!_

BPOV

_I screamed. No one heard me again. This was pain beyond my wildest dreams. Betrayal worse than his giving into his natural desires._

_There he stood. My Adonis, my personal Greek god. He was next to Aro and was pointing to me. _

"_Well my dear, we meet again. Only this time, where is your protector?" he chuckled. "He's not going to save you this time. But don't worry, you won't die. I'm too curious about your talent to KILL you. No, you are going to serve me."_

"_No. NO! I'm not!! Edward help me!!" I screamed. He turned his back on me. _

"_Please!!" I screamed again. He never looked back. Aro lunged at. I felt his teeth sink into my neck. I felt the fire begin to burn._

"_HELP ME!!" I shrieked, but he didn't come to comfort me in this pain. Instead, they all left me in my cell to fight this alone._

_The pain didn't stop. My head still burned, I heard voices. Constant buzz. _

_Outside my cell I saw someone come…was he my rescuer or my traitor? No one came to the door._

_And hour later I heard a buzz louder than the rest. It was velvety and one I'd recognize anywhere._

'_She thought I loved her. She thought I would really kill myself for her. She's nothing special to look at. She's nothing special in any way. What would someone like me see in someone like her?'_

_I curled into a ball. So that's how he really felt about me. Not that I hadn't known all along deep down inside. _

_WHY?? Why does everything hurt so much?? I have nothing left. My world is gone and I have nothing left to live for. _

_I curled into a ball. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed and lost all consciousness because I was struck with physical pain to terrible that I couldn't even think._

EPOV

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _

Her screams filled my head, but they had to do it or I would lose her and I couldn't let that happen. Suddenly she went silent and I heard the one long, shrill beep coming form the monitor. I nearly collapsed.

**i'm serious i wanna KNOW what you think...too out there? too corny? too (insert what you think here)? tell me PLEASE...and now i am through begging like a loser. and please excuse the grammar...i got kinda excited. OH!! and i have a poll on my profile...vote please!! ok now im seriously done begging**


	5. i know everyone hates these

Sorry guys

Sorry guys.

I'm going to Jamaica for a week and have spent this one getting to go.

I WILL update as soon as I can when I get beack.


End file.
